A Simple Platonic Message
by Hashkorns
Summary: A pissed little birdie delivers a message to Sango from a loved one. SangoOC [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.**

Hello, one, hello, all. This is my second one-shot and I really, really, really hope that it isn't as cheesy as my first one. For whoever is going to read this fic, you'll probably be confused by some of the characters and events because this is a little branch of the current story I am working on: **Goodbye Today, Hello Tomorrow.** Love it if someone would go read it and review.

* * *

**A Simple Platonic Message**

Working at Miko Internet Café/Bar usually meant having to sit behind the counter and serve caffeine loaded drinks to internet-addicts and computer geeks that don't have their own computer. ALL. FUCKEN. DAY. LONG. The good thing is that you don't have to do much except sit there with a cheerful smile and sparkling eyes to welcome the next customer. Neither of which Sango has at the moment.

The chocolate-eyed girl sighed sadly, another boring Saturday afternoon sitting here when she could be having some fun…she blushed slightly at the thought, but mentally slapped herself at that. When did she ever start thinking about those kind of things? _Maybe Shima is starting to rub off on me…_

Recently, Dark Horizon had a shit load of hungry customers, so good business money for them, but a sore time for the restaurant staff. One of the chefs, Hirunashi, swore that, "If another shitty customer orders another fucken Special Steak House, I'll just about kill myself!"

The foul-mouthed chef was a close-enough friend for her to worry about her over-working, but Sango's concern was mostly reserved for her boyfriend. Itachio's been so effing busy that they hadn't had the chance to see, much less, talk to each other in a little over a week. Now, that really strained their relationship, but they still chatted to each other online when she gets home. It's just too bad she can't make out with Itachio over her laptop screen. I'm sure that Sango's silver-haired boy is wishing the same thing tool.

But fear not, Brother Hiroshima came up with an idea. If Sango and Itachio can't talk to each other because of work, then they'll have to have someone else carry the message for them. Even if that person had flat-out refused to do it at first.

"No, fucking way! Why can't he just text message her or something! Oh, wait, he's so poor that he can't pay for a single shitty love message!"

"Calm down,-"

"Calm down? You say to calm down? How can I? It'd look so fucking lesbian if I were to walk up to Sandy and gush whatever shitty love message Lame-ass wants me to tell his girlfriend!"

"Her name's Sango, and I thought you didn't have anything against homosexuals."

"I don't, but that's not the effing point! I don't want to play go between!"

"Listen for a minute, you're not playing go between. More like message girl."

"I don't give a fu-"

"You'll get paid."

"…"

And that's the wonderful story of how Hiroshima persuaded Flarenii to deliver messages between his little brother and Sango. Yes, the little Chinese girl was so eager and full of excitement to carry messages from lover to lover.

"Yo."

Sango turned to see Flarenii walking in from the street. The young girl started complaining as usual. "I still don't see why he can't spare a fucking second to reply to a stupid text message. And what's worst is that you two work on opposite sides on the town. I want double pay for having to use my own money for a bus fee." The young girl marched towards Sango, complaining every step of the way. "Geez, isn't this illegal or something, making a young innocent kid like me delivering your shitty messages. What am I? Your message girl?"

By now, Sango had gotten used to the girl's complaining and foul-mouthed attitude. She's like that, but Sango admired Flarenii a little for her straight-fowardness and her "I-don't-take-shit-from-no-one" thing. Sango tapped the counter with her finger, waiting for Flarenii to finish her list of complaints for the day.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but what did Itachio say?" Her brown eyes were anxious for her boyfriend's message.

Flarenii gave Sango a look before letting out a loud sigh. "You weren't even listening. You always say that." Flarenii leaned on the counter for a while and didn't move until Sango checked to see if she was still alive. The girl glared up at her, but the look was replaced by eyes filled with greed. "Gimme my money first."

"Tell me what Itachio said first."

Light brown eyes glared down at dark ones, until the dark brown-eyed girl gave in and sighed once more. "Okay, okay, fine. How did I ever get talked into this…" She muttered.

"Maybe it's your obsession with cold, hard cash." Sango offered.

Flarenii glared at Sango. If looks could kill, Sango would have been on the ground twitching and foaming at the mouth. Respect for someone could only go so far, and the same with Sango.

It was strange, Flarenii looked around as if to see if anyone was listening into their conversation. One geek was gawking at them and didn't turn away until after Flarenii gave him the finger.

"You'll scare always the customers like that." Sango said, giving the man an apologetic smile.

After scanning the room a few more times, Flarenii looked up at Sango and beckoned Sango to come closer with her slim finger. Sango was confused, other times Flarenii would blab the message out for practically everyone to hear. What's so secret this time?

Sango's eyes widened in surprise as it came and went. Sango drew back in shock to see Flarenii standing in front of the counter, spitting and sputtering. "Ewww! I can't believe I actually just did that. Gack!" The young girl wiped slobber, lips, chin, face and all with her white sweat shirt sleeve.

Sango touched her lips and quickly looked around the room to see if anybody had seen the kiss only to see all the guys staring at their computer screens. She sighed in relief inwardly. But on the outside, Sango glared down at Flarenii to see the girl pull out a pack of gum and shove every stick of it in her mouth. "W-why did you just do that?"

Flarenii glared back at her while struggling to chew all the gum in her mouth, as saliva leaked out from the corners of her mouth. The look she was giving Sango read, "Fuck you! It's not like I wanted to do it either."

"T-then that was from Itachio?" Sango asked, horrified at the idea of her boyfriend kissing Flarenii squarely on the lips and telling her to pass it on.

Somehow, Flarenii got the gum into too huge pieces on the sides of her mouth, making her cheeks look bloated. "Oh, yeah, and he said he loves you, too." Giving an eye-flinching slurp of saliva, the girl shoved her hand out into Sango's face. "Money."

And that was how Sango's boring afternoon transformed into something extra ordinary. A message from her boyfriend and a small platonic kiss from a friend.

* * *

Oh, yeah, this one-shot's time flow is a bit different than the actual story's. Anyway, leave a review on the way out for anybody that read this fic. (Flames greatly welcome. Not that I actually want them.) 


End file.
